ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
BloodyBloodwork365's Favorite Heroes Battle Royale
Iron Man vs The Flash vs Joker vs The FullMetal Alchemist vs Damus Adapin! Who will win this Battle Royale? Let's find out! Rules Endo-Sym, Sataneal, Time Travel, Xaran Form, and Ed's Destruction Alchemy are not going to be included, for the sake of fairness. This is not going to be included in my Z Battles Section and nor is the following battle. This is a WIP until further notice. Iron Man will be MCU, The Flash will be CW, Akira will be Persona, Ed will be FMAB, and Damus will be the rebooted version. Interlude Geringah: Heroes. They can be smiling manchilds who inspire everyone around them, or they can be brooding vigilantes the fight crime and supervillains under a full moon. Apophis: Regardless, they're awesome! Kammi: Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Iron Man. Luke: Barthemelow Henry Allen, aka Barry Allen, aka The Flash. Geringah: Akira Kurusu, The Great Phantom Thief and wielder of the Fool Arcana, also known as Joker. Apophis: Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. Kammi: And finally, Damus Adapin, the hero of 2099:Zenith. Apophis: Wait, he doesn't have a cool codename like the rest of 'em? Luke: Nope. Apophis: Well, that's disappointing. Geringah: I'm Geringah, and they are Apophis, Kammi, and Luke. Kammi: And it's our job to analyze these heroes' weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... an Ultra Z Battle! Iron Man (Cue: Iron Man Theme) Geringah: There are the young... there are the talented...then, there's Anthony Edward Stark. Apophis: Please, he prefers Tony. Anyway, Tony was adopted by the Starks when an Alien suggested they get a smart child and even tried to create one for them! Geringah: However, thanks to Hydra, Ton'y parents were murdered. He then inherited Stark Industries and built a bunch of different weapons. Then, ISIS fired a weapon into Tony's chest and told him to build them suits and they'd remove the shrapnel in his body. Apophis: Tony did build a weapon...and used to to massacre ISIS, so that's one global baddie taken care of. Tony: My turn. Geringah: Tony would go on to tell the world who he is and build many, many more Iron Man suits. For the purposes of this matchup, we'll be giving him is latest and greatest, Mark 85. Apophis: Also known as the Bleeding Edge Armor, this beast can take hits from Thanos and even draw blood from him! It can also shapeshift into anything Tony needs at the moment and has F.R.I.D.A.Y, an A.I., on board to help Tony. Geringah: This armor can fly, fire repulsor blasts from its hands and chest, and fire missiles and bombs. It also removes inertia from the equation entirely and allows Tony to fly as high and fast as he wants. Apophis: However, the suit can be overwhelmed and Tony himself is usually pretty cocky. Geringah: But even so, Iron Man is still a force to be reckoned with. Tony: And I...am......Iron Man. The Flash (Cue: The Flash's Theme) Geringah: Barthemelow Henry Allen was just a normal boy who had just said good night to his mother. Little did he know, it would be his last good night. Apophis: Yeah, this jerk called Eobard Thawne straight up murdered her and blamed it on his father, making poor Barry an orphan just like that. Hey, maybe he and Lucy would be friends. Geringah: After helping Team Arrow defeat a vampire, Barry was struck by lightning and doused in chemicals. We all know how this goes. Apophis: He gets SUPER SPEED! Hence his superhero name, The Flash. Geringah: As s Speedster Meta-Human, Barry is incredibly powerful. He can control lightning, move at superhuman speeds, become intangible, and even cross dimensions. Apophis: He's super strong, has a nifty healing factor, and his suit is super durable. Barry can even power through his physical weaknesses no-sweat! Geringah: One time, Barry was able to run through DeVoe's portal while it was closing. DeVoe's portals close at C 100. For Barry to run through one before it closes, he would have to be moving faster than this. Apophis: Barry also once defeated Savitar, a clone of his future self! So Barry beat his future self! That's super impressive! Geringah: Barry can also create Speed Mirages and Time Remnants to confuse opponents with. Apophis: However, Barry does have a few weaknesses. The cold, energy siphoners, acid, the works. Barry's also a pacifist, and will rarely ever kill. Geringah: Barry's not invincible but he's close. When you see an orange streak, know that you're in good hands. Barry: My name is Barry Allen, and I am the Fastest Man Alive. Akira Kurusu (Cue: Akira's theme) Geringah: Akira Kurusu was a prodigy student who seemed to have a good life. He even saved a woman from being sexually abused by a corrupt politician. Apophis: Then, said corrupt politician had Akira arrested. Because of this, he was expelled from school and his parents disowned him. Geez! Not even Lucy has this horrible of a backstory! Geringah: I would insert a different opinion, Anyways, Akira would then be recruited by Igor to be the newest Persona Wielder. The Wild Card, Joker. Apophis: Akira also ends up becoming the leader of his own team, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They don't rip out people's hearts, like the name would lead you to believe. Nope, they just uncorrupt corrupt individuals. Geringah: Akira is a force to be reckoned with. While we are not including Sataneal, Akira still has access to all twelve other Personas, including his signature, Arsene. Apophis: Arsene was this dude who robbed criminals in mythology, but in the Personaverse, he's a giant dark angel which Akira can command at will! Literally! Geringah: Akira on his own can use Eiha and Rebel's Guard. When he summons Arsene, he can use Cleave, Barrage, Eiagon, and Fly. Apophis: Akira also has a grappling hook and is always planning even during the fight. So, Batman. He-he's basically Batman with a JoJo Stand. Geringah: Kind of. Anyways, Akira is not invincible. His Personas can drain him of SP, the energy needed to use Personas, and if a Persona is too badly damaged, it can cause a Persona Break, which temporarily renders the Persona out of commission while simultaneously making the Persona User become weaker. Apophis: But even then, this is still one high-schooler you don't wanna mess with. Akira: Ravage Them! Edward Elric (Cue: Edward's theme) Geringah: If you live in Amestres, then you know the name of the FullMetal Alchemist. Apophis: Edward Elric! This little twerp who can control all the elements! Edward: Who're you calling little?! Geringah: Careful, Apophis, he's a little touchy about his height. Anyways, Edward and his brother Alfonz would decide to bring their mother back with alchemy, but it didn't work, and made Ed a cyborg and Al a robot. Apophis: They're both pretty OP, but we're focusing on Ed, here. Geringah: Ed is capable of using FullMetal Alchemy, which translates to 'He can control everything by clapping his hands'. Ed usually manipulates his arm into a sword or umbrella, but he can also manipulate the ground to create weapons similar to Lucy's Vectors, create a giant boulder, and even bring people back from the dead. Apophis: So long as Ed has the right materials, he can do pretty much anything he wants. Ed is also a pretty seasoned fighter, so removing his alchemy only gets you so far. Geringah: Ed can survive a laser beam from Father, who had God's power at the time, and later beat the Hell out of Father in the same episode. Apophis: Ed's also pretty smart. I mean, he knows how to do ANY alchemy by clapping! Geringah: However, Ed does have a few weaknesses. If his arm is cut off, he will have to carve/draw a transmutation circle to do alchemy, which takes time. Ed is also quite...prone to anger explosions. Apophis: However, this is still one epic shorty. Edward: God and I don't get along very well. If you sent me to him, chances are he'd send me right back! Damus Adapin (Cue Damus’ theme) Luke: Ugh, another battle talking about Damus? What's this, like the 12th time? Kammi: Don't worry. This Damus is different. Luke: How so? Kammi: Well, instead of traveling on his own. He was still training to be a hero under the guidance of his parents, along with his friends Zephyr, Alana, and Bolt. Luke: Yeah nothing really bad happened... well, besides all of their parents being captured by Kryosis, but that's it. Kammi: In order to say their parents from Kryosis, they need to have the powers to do it. And luckily for them, they had all of that and much more. He has many abilities from his Lycan and Xaran sides, such as immortality, invulnerability, insane regeneration, claws to cut through cosmic materials, the ability to control canines, mind manipulation, biological curses, the ability to adapt to any environment in minutes, prehensile tails, can get stronger through battle and emotions, Non-physical interaction, reality warping, numerous resistances, and more. Luke: Dang. That's a lot of powers. Kammi: And we still haven't talked about ki, genshi, or willpower. Ki is the life energy of every living thing. It can be used for energy barriers, increase one’s stats, increase durability by a massive margin, fire energy blasts, adapt to any battlefield, sense the location and presence of ki sources, channeling ki, and Create Pressure. And with Divine Ki, he can Erase Ki, erasing the life force of an opponent. Luke: Genshi is a certain form of foreign energy that surrounds the multiverse, which only few can manipulate and even fewer can master. Users of Genshi can manipulate matter, light, reality, Darkness, and Existence Erasure to a certain extent, and it also grants it’s user an unique ability. Genshi can also shield users from Power Nullification and Absorption unless the opponent can directly manipulate the energy itself. Kammi: Willpower is one of the most powerful abilities in 2099:Zenith/Rebooted. The more powerful your Willpower is, the more resistant you are to certain abilities. Luke: He has attacks such as Wolf Claw, Savage Wolf Claw Barrage, Bang Blast, Chain Eruption, Starlight Surge, Killing Intent, Trickster Defense, Ki barrier, Ki blade, Death Blade, Comet Rush, Photon Combo, Light Fang, Aurora Burst, Light Flash, Dark scythe, Black Claw, Light Flash, Ki blast barrage, Invisible eye blast, Black sphere, Yin-yang cannon, Apocalyptic rain, Divine Wrath, Rebirth fist, Divine Explosion, and Shin no shōmetsu. Kammi: Clear Mind, Order Manipulation, Combat Sense, Silent Rage, and several martial arts, such as Wolf Style Kung Fu, Pressure Points, and Ninjutsu. He also has weapons such as his HF plasma katana, the Moonslicer sword, hundreds of Kunai, Grappling Hooks, Shurikens, Aurora Hammer Gauntlets, and much more. Luke: He also has his Primal Modes. Primal Mode: Mark 1 multiples his stats by 5, Mark 2 multiples his stats by 10, and Mark 3 multiplies by 20. Kammi: But after Zephyr got sliced in half by Kryosis, Damus snapped to unleash a power like few have even seen. Luke: Oh yeah, Werewolf time! His lycan form, his stats are multiplied immensely, as well as gaining new powers. Kammi: Such as Large Size (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Psuedo-Black Hole Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with his roar attack. Luke: And this isn’t even his final form. During the stellar invasion arc, Alana was stabbed through the stomach by a sword. That day, Damus broke through his limits to awaken his Xaran Form. Kammi: With his Xaran Form, Damus’ stats become insanely high, as well as gaining powers such as Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality (type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Low Godly Regeneration, Boundary Manipulation, Spiritual Perfection, Type 9 Immortality, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Subjective Reality. Luke: But that’s still not his most powerful ability. With his Genshi Ability, which is called Modify, which gives him Knowledge on an opponent’s powers, as well as modify and change the powers, resistances, and weaknesses of Damus or his opponents. He can reverse, rewrite, alter, negate, fluctuate, augment, overload, create, and develop abilities for himself and others around him. The only limitations of this ability are the strength, complexity, effectiveness, and manner of the powers he’s trying to Modify. Luke: With all of this no wonder he does some crazy feats! He’s defeated the likes of Bolt, Zephyr, Kryosis, General Dokernn, and Khaath. He has destroyed Islands, countries, and Continents with his power and has even threatened Planets! His Lycan Form once shook a planet 1,000 times larger than Jupiter! And in Xaran Form, he once erased all evil from the universe and fixed Yggdrasil, the tree which contains the nine Asgardian realms! Kammi: He is powerful, but he still has weaknesses. He’s can be killed by Silver, Mercury, and Wolfsbane. He can also be harmed by electricity and Weapons that aren’t made from materials from Earth. Luke: And while he has full control over his Lycan and Xaran forms (unlike his original counterpart), his forms can still be overtaxed by much stronger opponents. ''' Kammi: But still, as long as Damus’ principles live on, the world will always have hope. ''Damus: I don’t really want to be a hero, just because I like to fight. I don’t do it for revenge, honor, gaining respect, or because I’m some “Chosen One”. I’m not a hero for anything of those reasons. The reason that I became a hero in the first place is because of my Parents. My mom and dad were two of the greatest heroes to ever exist on this planet, and I wanted to follow in their footsteps. But now I know what the definition of a hero is. A hero isn’t one who fights and protects because of rage, pride, honor, or any of those other things. A hero is one who protects because they want to!'' Pre-Ultra Z Battle (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWNfVxWrtws) A boy wearing a red jacket is walking through a desolate, destroyed city. There are no signs of life and clouds are blocking out the sun. There are no fires, oil spills, or the like. It was eerily desert. The boy has golden hair and eyes and is a bit short for his age. This is Edward Elric. A teenage boy wearing a trench coat and masquerade mask is running across the rooftops of the desolate city. He is holding a knife in his right hand and a gun in his left. This is Akira Kurusu. Somwhere else in the desolate wasteland, a boy with wolf ears and a blue jacket is walking through a deserted highway. There are no people in sight, but vehicles are present. It seemed as if everyone was suddenly abducted overnight. This boy is Damus Adapin. A man wearing red and gold armor is flying around the city, trying to find out what the Hell happened here. He sees someone running at inhuman speeds around the city with orange lightning trailing him. These two are Tony Stark and Barry Allen. Tony lands in front of Barry and holds out a hand. "Gonna have to tell you to slow down, pal." Tony says. "I don't have that kind of time." Barry replies. "I need to figure out what's going on here." "Funny," Akira says as he lands beside them. "I was wondering the same thing." Damus Adapin arrives and sees all of this happening. "Huh...can we not be hostile?" Damus asks. Edward Elric arrives. "Who the Hell are all of you?" Edward demands. "Hey, kiddo! You might wanna get out of here." Ed gets mad. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU PIECE OF (Bleep)?!" Ed screams at the top of his lungs. Then, they all hear a deep, accented, gruff, perhaps a bit gravelly voice speak: "Now, now...save the hostilities for the experiment." The voice says. The five heroes look up to see a cloaked man standing atop the tallest building in the city. "Who are you?!" Akira shouts at the man, who chuckles. "My name is Mephistopheles, but you can call me Seliph for the time being." Seliph then continues. "You five are going to prove my mind correct, and battle it out, to see who's strongest." "What makes you think we won't just team up against you?" Tony demands, aiming his hand at Seliph, who snaps his fingers. Pepper Potts (Stark), Morgan Stark, Iris West-Allen, Nora West-Allen, The Phantom Thieves, Wenry Rockbell, Alfonz Elric, and the Planeteers appear trapped in floating purple cages. "NO!" All five heroes scream at once. They all turn to each other. "I'm sorry, but I have to." Is the one thing they share in their thoughts. ''COMMENCE THE FIGHT!!'' Ultra Z Battle (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXFuCAvZW0s) Tony fires a few repulsor blasts at Barry, who dodges them and runs around Tony to create a tornado. Tony flies against the tornando's pull and fires missiles everywhere. Barry dodges them all and throws lightning, damaging Tony's suit. Edward and Akira immediately engage in close-quarters combat. With Ed's arm clashing against Akria's knife. Akira then snaps his fingers at Ed's leg, causing it to slightly wither for about 10 seconds. "Gah! Dammit!" Ed screams before slashing at Akira, who backflips away before firing at Ed while still in the air. Ed blocks with his arm and realizes he can stand again. Ed then claps his hands and places them on the ground, creating that iconic FMA sound: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wp7K30ujvw Barry uses a punch to knock Tony back, but the Iron Man turns his hand into a hammer and slams Barry down. Barry then phases through Tony and zaps him in the arc reactor, disabling his suit. "No!" Tony screams before Barry puts a hand to Tony's helmet. "I'm sorry." Barry says before vibrating the helmet, causing it to explode. Barry then punches Tony in the face, knocking him into a building. Tony slumps limply to the ground with blood running down his face. Stone arms are attacking Akira, who is dodging them by flipping and simultaneously firing at Ed. Akira then kicks Ed in the face, knocking him to the floor. "You're pretty tough, for someone your size." Akira says, intending it to be a compliment, but Ed thinks differently. "I'm still growing!" Ed screams before creating massive cannons around Akira and firing them. Akira puts a hand to his mask, activating the Rebel's Guard. BOOM! ... "Persona!" Akria shouts, unleashing Arsene. "Ravage Them!" Akira shouts again. Arsene flies to Ed and uses cleave to, well, cleave his metal arm off. Akira then has Arsene heel kick Ed, slamming him to the floor with a sickening crack. "Hey!" Barry shouts. Akira turns to look at him. "You don't need to do that." "Show me what you can do, speedster." Akira replies without answering. Barry runs to punch Akira. Arsene blocks this and slashes at Barry, cutting open his suit and chest. "Gah!" Barry screams in agony. "Ugh! There...has to be--" Barry starts before Akira shouts "Eiagon!", causing Arsene to use the move on Barry, reversing his accelerated healing factor for 10 seconds. It is horrifying. Barry seems to be aging rapidly, similar to when he fought the Red Death. Barry crumples over, unable to fight any longer. Akira doesn't put his mask back on. Instead, he listens intently. ... Akira sidesteps to avoid Damus' sword cutting him in half. Akira then grabs the hilt of the blade and throws it into the distance. "You're left." Akira says before kicking Damus away. "Eiha!" Akira shouts, snapping his fingers to reverse Damus' healing factor. "Ugh!" Damus grunts, feeling his body wither. "Why can't we just team up against Seliph?!" Damus demands. "So what if you get your friends back, if we defeat Seliph, we can save everyone!" Akira grimaces. "That's a big risk, and not one I'm willing to take." The Phantom Thief replies before taking out his knife and slashing at Damus, who parries with the Moonslicer. Eiha's effects have stopped, and Damus is already healing. "Primal Mode! Mark 1!" Damus screams. "Arsene! Legion! Rakshaka!" Akira shouts, summoning all three Personas at once. Damus slashes at Legion, who grabs the Moonslicer and takes essentially no damage. Rakshaka flies to kick Damus, who punches it with a Kunai Gauntlet to damage it, causing Akira to hold his head in pain. "Primal Mode! Mark 2!" Damus screams before knocking Legion away and running to attack Akira, but Arsene gets in the way. "Tetrakarn!" Akira shouts, causing Damus' power to be used against him, blasting him back. Damus then sends an electrified fireball at Akira. "Makarakarn!" Akira shouts, deflecting the projectile back at Damus, who dodges and runs to slash Akira, cutting a gash in his stomach. "AH!" Akira screams. All three Personas vanish. Akira stumbles back and crumples to his knees, a puddle of blood growing beneath him. "How..." Akira groans with effort. Damus walks to Akira and prepares to smash him with the Kunai, but Akira laughs and snaps his fingers. "Eiha!" Akira shouts, clearly still in pain. "Primal Mode! Mark 3!" Damus screams before punching Akira into a wall, shattering it and sending Akira through multiple buildings. Damus sees Akira and gets ready to finish him off, but right then: "S͉̥̓ͪa͔͈͐ͪT̤̘͎̼̟ͫ́̾̌ͬa͔̭͙̤̻̲̲N̫̬͎͎̔ͮ̀ͭe̦̭͒̚A̜̳̻̖ͩ͐̈ͯl!͕̻͇" Akira screams, turning a massive pillar of blue and red fire into a massive Persona the size of a skyscraper. The other Personas reappear as well. "Ugh!" Damus shouts, taking a step back. Akira smiles psychotically at the hybrid. "P̣ͫi͓̰͇̬͎̥̦̔͂̐̄͌̋̒L͒̈͛̈l͈͕̱̭A̽͌̆̐g̰̘̠̰̬̪̀̈̂͐ͬͪE͓̹̪̣̾͑̑ͥ ̫̙̺̓ͬ̈h̼̬ͯ́Im͎̟̺̯̘̩̎̋̂̇ͤ̐" Akira screams with a satanic voice what would put even Kryosis to shame. All 13 ('''Unlucky Number D=) Personas attack Damus with each of their skills. Damus fends them off before realizing he will need even more power. Damus howls and turns into his Lycan Form. Damus easily dispatches some of the Personas, but Akira's horrific smile does not waver. "E̳͑í̲̥̪̯͊̊̚Ag̳̈O̔n͛!͇̲̌ͩ S̻̗͉̱̜̎̄ͮ̅ͤǐ̓͆ͫͫ̊N̜͙̱͖͓̻̹f̏͊ͩ͆ͭͣŮͦ̏ͥ̔l͚̺̜̥ ͭͥ̋͊́̈́̒Sḧ͓̜̙̳ͨͦ̐El̟̫͈̖ͦ͗̑ͦL̼̹̿ͤs̳!͚͉͓̝̯̐ͪ͂̾ͣ" Akira screams. Arsene and Sataneal oblige and fire both attacks, greatly damaging Damus, who screams. "If you're breaking the rules, then so am I!" Damus then turns completely blue with white hair and eyes. He has become Xaran form. (Cue: Vs. Galeem) Sataneal quickly stomps on Damus, pinning him to the floor. The other Personas then attack in rapid succession. Damus screams in rage and blasts them all away before waving a hand to atomize 11 of them, leaving only Arsene and Sataneal. The two gang up on Damus and attack him without relenting. Damus whacks Arsene with his arm, destroying him. Then, Sataneal fires again, blasting Damus into the same tower Seliph is on. "How did he--" Damus starts before seeing Sataneal take aim at him. Damus then stares intently at Sataneal. Then... Sataneal vanishes! It's not like a normal Persona Break, where they fade away. Sataneal literally disappeared with no visual or audio effect. It just vanished like it never existed. And that's not all, the SP Meter has disappeared as well! "What?!" Akira demands in a warbled voice, blood running down his mouth. Akira crumples to the ground and wheezes for air, but he is beginning to bleed out. Damus stands over Akira and regards him coldly. Tears start running down Akira's face as he remembers Seliph's deal. His friends, they would all... ...they would... ....................... "...I'm...sorry..." Akira moans in his head, the last thing he ever thinks about. KO! (Cue: Sad Music) Clapping is heard from above. Damus turns to see Seliph clapping his hands slowly with malicious eyes. "Bravo! Bravo!" Seliph exclaims. "It appears you've managed to prove me right, and as a reward your friends will be spared." Damus bows his head down. "And the rest?" Damus demands. "You're omniscient like me, what you you think?" Seliph replies. Damus then then lifts his head up and waves his hand, uttering two words of an ability he copied a while back. "All Fiction." (Cuts back to 'Unstoppable') The four heroes are resurrected. They all glare at Seliph and summon their strongest abilities. Seliph grunts and fades into the shadows as the heroes' friends start falling, only to be caught. Explanation Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Komodo25M Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Technology vs Magic Category:Technology Fights